jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bohemian King
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Under Execution Under Jailbreak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnet de Luz XXI (Talk) 21:52, 2010 December 31 I think should personally thank you for all the contribution you done to this site its more than I could ever hope, again thank you and hope to continue to see you around --Bunnet de Luz XXI 13:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Bohemian por si acaso no te diste cuenta que te respondi a tu mensaje en mi pajina y tambien si tenes algunas imagenes de Nicholas Joestar, Johnny Joestar's hermano major --Bunnet de Luz XXI 06:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Gracias. Ya vi tu mensaje. Empiezo a descubrir como funciona. Agregare algunas imagenes de Nicholas para su pagina cuando tenga un rato. Saludos! Bohemian King 15:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias por las imagenes si tenes algunas de el padre de ellos (Nicholas and Johnny) ponelas in Johnny que yo las areglo --Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) De nada. Acabo de subir una. Si necesitas alguna mas solo pideme y las preparo.Agregue una de Johnny y otra de Axl Rose. SaludosBohemian King 22:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Puede ser posible que tengas algunas imagenes de el Joestar Birthmark, Kenny G nunca e visto una de el, Terence T. D'Arby, Cameo, N'Dour. No se que hacer acerca de Anubis porque tubo tantos User que talves aga una pagina que diga Anubis Host si lo ago necesitaria fotos de Caravan Serai, Chaka, Khan y una final de Polnareff muchisimas gracias si lo haces haci finalment terminamos todos los bios de los personajes de Stardust Crusaders --Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya subi imagenes de esos personajes, no poseen la mayor calidad pero dado que el manga es la unica fuente para ellos debera bastar por ahora. Me parece buena idea lo que dices de Anubis, tambien para explicar su "muerte" cayendo al lago (Quizas relacionarlo con la muerte de Magenta Magenta que sera un tributo a Anubis ademas de Cars). Las imagenes de anubis las subire en breves. Hay que relacionar a Johnathan con Johnny tambien. Saludos !Bohemian King 23:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Las fotos las agregue en el siguente orden: Anubis en el lago, Cameo,Kenny G,N Dour,Nukesaku,T. Darby y "The Idiot" (Stand de Nukesaku). Muchisimas gracias y te quisiera decir que Mannish Boy es un perfecto candidato a la lista de Powers Other/Source tambien Superfly, Gatta, Cheap Trick, Foo Figthers son otros que me pienso tambien son muy extranios --Bunnet de Luz XXI 00:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Habia empezado a poner sobre Stands Raros en esa parte aunque en la categoria "Others" solo puse los que no se sabe si son Stands o bien son poderes que no son Stand. Deberia separar eso? Quizas una Subcategoria. Lo complicado es que basicamente Steel Ball es bastante raro es que nun a sabes donde empieza el stand y donde la habilidad del usuario. Y si, esos que mencionas son casos bastante raros donde el Stand y el usuario son "especiales". Pensare en algo. Bohemian King 00:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) La verdad diria que hicieras una pagina para Stand especiales y hablando de cosas especiales acavo de leer la Steel Ball Run cosiderariamos a Jesus como un persona de la vidad real o ficticio? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hare eso. Yo creo que lo mejor es ponerlo como real por 2 motivos: Hace referencia a alguien famoso del mundo real. Al igual que jack the ripper hay documentacion de el. Aparte marco su epoca y es conocido a nivel mundial se sabe que considera que existion mas alla de su simbologia. Bohemian King 21:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lo mas seguro que dentro de poco aga un profile para el pero hay tantos que hacer todavia y despues se necesita imagenes para cosas como lugar The Devil's Palm, Green Dolphin Street Prison haci si encontras algunas mandamelas. Tambien te bengo a decir que para ser tu primer profile que hiciste fue bastante bien espero ver max en el futuro que son echos por vos : ) Y tambien si podias ponerle 'About' para la historia del personaje y usa Level 2 headline para eso y esta todo bien --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Disculpa, no entendi a cual profile te refieres.Es que cree varias paginas pero pocos profiles los complete.Supongo que hablaras de el de Nicholas no? Igual lo tengo en cuenta a futuro. Gracias. Vere que encuentro de esos lugares. Saludos Bohemian King 19:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Se me ocurrio otra idea sobre los Stands. Las paginas de stands no tiene categorias, me parece que estaria bien clasificarlos mas adelantes ademas de la pagina de "casos especiales"(Corto Alcance, A distancia, Automatico, Arma,etc). Pero como dije, es una idea para mas adelante, aun falta por hacer. Bohemian King 19:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Bueno muchisimas gracias por las fotos de Anubis' users y Devil's palm. Podrias conseguir unos de los Corps Parts? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 17:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Subi algunas fotos. Varias las tuve que editar para que se vean mejor para los articulos. Las subo todas, Son de Morioh (Mapa y Imagen), Foto de los 11 nameless man,Sugar Mountain(Arbol y Explicacion) varias de las Corpse Parts.Creo las paginas de 11 nameless man y Sugar Mountain. Luego dime que opinas de lo de poner "clases de Stands". Bohemian King 19:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Me gusta todo lo que veo y todavia mejor espero que te pueda alludar con lo que tengas y la classes de Stands esta bien solamente necesitas explicar mas. Te molestaria buscar unas imajenes de Emporio? Muchas gracias. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Si encontras imagenes de Remeo, Belladonna, Rocco Barocco, Kenzo, Oingo and Boingo, Poco de la primera parte, Messina y Loggins, Donovan. Esas son unas de las personas que necesitan fotos. Gracias otra ves --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Es un placer colaborar. Subi las de Poco, Messina, Loggins y los hermanos Oingo Boingo. Luego busco de las otras. Cuando tenga un rato empiezo tambien con las clases de Stand. Saludos Bohemian King 22:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias por las imagenes, tengo que decir Bohemian King sos unos de los mejores sino el mejor usuario que e tenido en largo tiempo, yo se que buscar imagenes es un poco pesado y aburido haci que muchas gracias otra ves. Si tambien encontras unas de Straight cuando estaba en la primera parte y despues el viejo y so forma de vampiro tambien te agradesco. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 06:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me alegro que valores el esfuerzo. Subi varias fotos de Straits (uno de mis personajes favoritos por cierto) y varios que faltaban de la parte 6. Saludos Bohemian King 19:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me pregunto si hay una version de Straits en Steel Ball Run, y muchisimas gracias otra ves --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Seria genial que la hubiese. Estoy buscando informacion sobre los nuevos capitulos de SBR. Aun no han sido traducido pero han salido 3 volumenes mas. Sin spoilearte mucho, te digo que en la comunidad de JoJo Bizarre Adventure Community tienen los RAWs y los Summarys para ver de que se tratan. Tienen hasta el de este mes inclusivo y esta interesante. Te cuento esto para saber donde buscar ya que no hay mas traducido. Yo buscaba imagenes para actualizar Tusk sobre lo que puso Wasdxz . Saludos Bohemian King 03:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias a los dos por sus contribuciones a este Wiki, normalmente hago 'announcements' donde le doy las gracias a los miembros de este Wiki, me gustaria hacer algo max como 'Medals' alguien sabe como hacer lo? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Vi el announcements que hiciste y me mencionaste :D . No se como se puede hacer lo de medallas... lo unico que se me ocurre es que hagas una pagina que solo tu puedas modificar en la que vayas nombrando a los usuarios y sus medallas :S . Bohemian King 21:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Beremos que se puede hacer, mientras hay max profiles que tengo que areglar --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Durante este fin de semana, planeo hacer un relevamiento de toda la wikia, viendo en que estado esta cada pagina y articulo, y que es lo que le pasa. Tengo pensado hacer una lista asi todos los contribuidores sepan por donde empezar para mejorar esta enciclopedia. Si te parece lo pongo en mi blog o creo una pagina de "Articles that need Revision" o algo similar y luego hacer un announcement para que todos lo vean. Saludos Bohemian King 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Si me hicieras ese favor esta buenisimo, otras ves gracias por las imagenes que subiste --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC)